


Reddie Fluff

by persongoingcrazy



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persongoingcrazy/pseuds/persongoingcrazy
Summary: I wrote about Reddie again.





	Reddie Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, not absolutely sure why.

One reason Richie loved fall was how in the morning it would be a bit colder than usual and Eddie would inch closer to him and wrap his arms around him tighter. He also liked Eddie's new pajamas. He would wear a soft light colored top with sleeves far too big for him and a loose pair of burnt orange sweatpants. Now that they lived together and shared a bed every night, Richie could lean order and watch as Eddie slept. He knew it was a bit strange, but it calmed him. He could see his chest rise and fall with each breath and the way his eyelashes would shift occasionally. Sometimes Richie would wake him with soft kisses that once in a while would turn into more.

When they weren't at work they would sit on the couch and quit halfway through a scary movie one of them got too scared. It was usually Richie who would insist they turn it off. He'd cling to Eddie's side and hide his face in his shoulder until he turned it off. They would always finish their popcorn with a comedy movie after that. 

Eddie liked the way Richie looked under the white Christmas lights that hung in their bedroom. Richie would stand near the window and try to sketch the scenery outside. Eddie like to watch him draw. There was something mesmerizing about watching him create life on a blank piece of paper. The falling leaves and crisp cloudless sky seemed so much more beautiful from Richie's perspective. Eddie also enjoyed the nights in their room when the two of them would cuddle and drink hot chocolate together until two in the morning. Then finally they'd drift to sleep together, ready to do it all again tomorrow.


End file.
